The Night of the Recurring Nightmare
by LeeLee Rob
Summary: Sequel to The Night of the Lethal Horse. Artie, off honeymooning, tricks Jim into going to rescue the woman he believes could be Jim's Lily. Turns out she actually needs rescuing, and not just from the affections of 3 Barkley brothers as it first seems. Jim must confront evil of a kind from which he barely recovered the last time. Will Jim's rash actions change his life forever?
1. Artie Strikes Again

**The Night of the**

 **Recurring Nightmare**

 **Note:** This is a sequel to The Night of the Lethal Horse. It features guest characters from a show set in the same time frame, The Big Valley, although it is very Wild Wild West centric. It would be better to read The Night of the Lethal Horse first. If you don't, or read it a while ago, here is a brief recap.

In The Night of the Lethal Horse, set one year earlier, Jim and Artie save Kat Romaine, a horse breeder and trainer, from disastrous circumstances in Freehold New Jersey. Kat, an exiled Russian countess, wanted nothing to do with her homeland or the Romanov kingdom. For her, horses were everything. Unfortunately, her prized horse, Schumann, appeared to have killed three suitors for her hand in marriage foisted upon her by her father, a man desperate to return to high living in Europe. Consequently, no one will buy Kat's horses or allow her to train theirs.

Jim, recovering from one of the most draining, horrible solo missions of his life chasing Jake Criolla through the Badlands, ends up as a temporary boarder in Kat's house. They are strongly attracted to each other and engage in a physical relationship. Jim, ever the knight in shining armor, sets out to find the real culprit behind the killings of the suitors so that Kat has some hope of succeeding as a horse breeder and trainer.

Missing Artie's guidance and tempering nature, Jim makes a misstep along the way that nearly costs him his life and reminds him of his mistakes on his prior mission. Jim realizes he's just not as good without Artie. Even though Jim escapes, and outs the real culprit — Kat's housekeeper, Nadja - and her motive, it is too late. Nadja disguised as Kat set a fire that cost the town great financial loss, then returned to burn down the Romaine Farm. Nadja held Kat by the throat with a knife and nearly killed her. Jim, seeing a repeat of his failure to save an innocent life in the Badlands unfold, is a mess. Artie arrives in the nick of time to help Jim and save Kat.

Innocent or not, Kat must flee. Jim, recovering from a concussion, leaves the details to Artie. When work calls the two away, Artie leaves Kat in the hands of one of Lily's wealthy friends who arranges a job for her in California. When their paths cross in St. Louis, Artie takes a chance to push she and Jim together again. While they enjoy each others company, the two part to pursue their chosen work at opposite ends of the country.

Artie and Jim spend one last year working together, as Artie and Lily shall marry at last. They make the best of the time before Artie retires, with Jim devoted to ensuring Artie arrives alive and well on his wedding day. All that year, Artie has stayed in touch with Kat and continued to try to push Jim and Kat together, wanting Jim to be as happy as he was.

Before they leave on their honeymoon, Artie has Lil forge a dramatic letter intended to trick Jim into taking a much needed vacation. The letter was to be delivered only in the event President Grant did not listen to Artie's urgings to force Jim to take extended leave. Artie believed that events of the past eighteen months, particularly Jim's tangling with Jake and Eliza Criolla, had left Jim unfit to work solo. Artie insisted Jim needed a mature and seasoned partner like himself. The letter was intended only as a back up plan.

In fact, Grant did listen to Artie. Jim was to take three months of leave while the Wanderer was sidelined for upgrades and Grant found him a new partner. Jim was even going to take Artie's not so subtle hints to go visit the special lady that Artie felt might be Jim's Lily.

Unbeknownst to Artie, on the day of the wedding, Grant rescinded Jim's leave ordering him to San Francisco. That same day, a substitute mail clerk accidentally lost Artie's instructions attached to his forged letter. The clerk gave the letter addressed to Artie and marked "urgent" to Jim to give to Artie. Not wanting to disrupt Artie's wedding day, Jim opened it.

The gist of the letter: their mutual friend, Kat, was in serious difficulty. Fallout from events in New Jersey from which Artie and Jim had rescued her had caught up with her in Stockton, California. If not for duty calling, Jim could have been there in four days via a special Transcontinental Express train departing New York the next day. But Grant's requirement that Jim attend a briefing the next morning left Jim unable to try to help her any time soon.

Jim nevertheless kept the disturbing letter a secret from Artie. He couldn't bring himself to spoil Artie & Lil's long deferred wedding or honeymoon. Jim wasn't even confident that had he caught the express train that he'd be in time to help Kat since she'd been missing for a week already. Those weren't the kind of odds for which you ruined your best friend's wedding and honeymoon.

After the wedding, Jim and Artie bid farewell for some months to come. Jim let Artie continue to believe that he was taking an extended leave and visiting Kat. Artie left town happy and hopeful for his former partner. Though only Lily would admit it aloud, both Artie and she were relieved that Jim would never have to read the gut-wrenching letter Artie dictated. It was not one of his kinder manipulations.

Colonel Richmond and President Grant, though unaware of the nature of the personal business Jim had sacrificed for duty, made some accommodations. The Wanderer was given a second engine crew and orders to permit it to travel as a priority express train. Any time saved in transit from the typical three week journey was Jim's to use as leave.

Chapter 1 - Artie Strikes Again

The Wanderer pulled into Stockton in four days, an impressive run for a train that was supposed to go in for overhaul. If Jim had doubts about the need for overhaul when he'd first been told of it, he now knew for certain that it had been part of Artie's game to compel him to take leave.

Jim removed his horse from the stock car and whispered quietly to it. "Come on, boy. Maybe we'll find an old friend here. I hope so."

Jim, with a satchel full of documentation, debated what to do first: visit the sheriff or Victoria Barkley. After concluding that the sheriff was the real threat to Kat, he went there first. As he walked through town toward the sheriff's office, he passed the Law Office of Jarrod Barkley. Perhaps he wouldn't even have to waste time going to the Barkley ranch before beginning his own search for Kat.

"Sheriff, the name's Jim West. I am an agent of the United States Secret Service." Jim pulled out his identification.

"Did you just pull in on that little train?"

"Yes, four days from Washington to here."

"Almost as fast as that express train. You must be in a big hurry. What could the Secret Service possibly want here?"

"I'm here about a missing person, Kat Romaine."

The sheriff scrunched up his face. "That was fast."

"I'm here to tell you to stop the search."

"Huh?"

"What isn't clear to you?"

"Well, first of all, I'm not certain what authority the Secret Service has over this and second, I think you better talk to the Barkleys before asking that of me, because unless they agree, the search continues."

"You don't understand all the facts, Sheriff. How about we sit down and talk about this?"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter what you say. I'm not calling off the search unless the Barkleys agree. Your badge isn't nearly enough."

"That lawyer down the street, is he one of the brothers?"

"Yes, Jarrod. He'd be a good one to talk too, although his mother will have her say too."

"I'll be back shortly. You better hope nothing happens to that girl in the time I'm gone."

"Um, okay."

Jim was already feeling exasperated when he stormed up the steps to Jarrod Barkley's law office. The secretary said he was in with a client.

"This can't wait." Jim pulled out his identification again.

The secretary's eyes grew wide at reading it. "Oh, I'll, I'll be right back."

"Mr. West, Jarrod Barkley, what can I do for you?"

"I don't know why the hell he needs your family to agree, but I need you to tell the sheriff to call off the search for Kat Romaine."

"Perhaps it's because my brother Heath is with her and we'd like to find him too?"

Jim's face registered confusion. "I was under the impression that she was alone."

"Mr. West, that makes two of us who are confounded. What does the Secret Service have to do with Kat Romaine?"

"It's not an official matter, but I know about the current circumstances and can provide facts about Kat's past which should clear things up for the sheriff."

"Where are you from, Mr. West?"

"I just came from Washington, DC."

"How could you have even known she was missing? It's been just over 24 hours."

"Maybe for your brother."

"No, both of them. Mr. West, one of us is very confused about the facts and since you are the newcomer here, I'm pretty certain it is you. Again, how did you even learn about Kat being missing?"

"Several days ago, I was given an urgent letter for my partner written by your mother about all that had happened to Kat recently."

"All that happened to Kat recently?"

"Yes, cholera, the death of the Roberts, the greedy cousin . . . ."

"Whoa, stop right there, Mr. West. It sounds like you've been the victim of an elaborate hoax. There's been no cholera in these parts for years and the Roberts are elderly, but very much alive."

"The letter was from your mother."

"Do you have it?"

"Yes." Jim pulled it from the satchel.

Jarrod took one glance at the envelope. "That's not my mother's writing." Jarrod started to open the letter, but Jim pulled it back.

"It's probably better if you don't read it then."

"You know, several times I've brought letters into town to mail from Kat to this Mr. Artemus Gordon in care of the US Government. How did you come by this letter?"

"He is — he was my partner. He just retired and got married. He and I helped Kat out of some difficulty last year. They've stayed in touch."

"You mean what happened in New Jersey?"

"Yes."

"I know all about it. Well, I know what Kat told me and I believed her."

"She told you?"

"Yes, after Mrs. Astor contacted my mother, mother arranged for Kat to work for the Roberts. Shortly after Kat got here, and got to know us a little, she came to me to tell me. She worried that someday what had happened might follow her and she didn't want it to reflect on us badly. I thought the chances were low, but said we'd deal with it if the time ever came. Frankly, it seemed complicated and more dangerous to do or say anything about New Jersey given she had been officially presumed dead."

"It was the most expedient way to deal with matter at the time. We didn't give too much thought to the consequences down the road. Business took us in another direction quickly."

"So now we circle around to the matter at hand, Mr. west."

"Call me, Jim."

"Jim, why do you want to call off the search for Kat and Heath?"

"I, uh, I honestly have no idea what's going on now. I came here under the false impression that the sheriff was trying to prosecute Kat for the New Jersey matter as well as other charges a cousin of the Roberts was pursuing after their deaths, none of which appears true. But Kat really is missing?"

"Yes, but it's not related in any way to the events in New Jersey that we know of. She and Heath went for a long ride up into the mountains yesterday and they haven't returned as yet."

Jim sighed. "I guess that's a relief."

"This letter, can I read it, please?"

"Have at it, but I'd rather go looking for Kat instead."

"Have you ever been to this neck of the woods before Mr. West?"

"No."

"How about my secretary shows you maps of the area while I look at this, and then we can discuss how and whether you can be of help in the search."

"Tracking people is what I do for a living."

"Well, then might I suggest you consider changing into trail clothes and pack a bed roll before you head anywhere."

"I'll be back fully provisioned in fifteen minutes."

Jim returned as promised.

"Someone played you well, but it's an awful odd coincidence that Kat is missing now."

"That it is. Artie was in for an earful about that letter, but now, well, I may have to let it pass."

"I can't imagine why someone would play a trick on you like that."

"Believe it or not, it was my partner's way of trying to persuade me to do something he believed I wouldn't do absent extreme circumstances."

"Well, the good news is that unlike in the faked letter, Kat was perfectly healthy when she and Heath left and we have no reason to believe anyone is hunting them down for anything."

"I'd still like to get going looking for them."

"I'm reading between the lines here some, but I take it first, that you are the Jim referenced in the supposed fevered dreams, and second, that this is a personal not a government matter?"

"Yes, but that makes no difference."

"I propose we stop by the sheriff's office, just to quickly let him know to stay on the case. He's really not actively doing much yet anyway, but he has spread word that they are missing and is asking for information. Afterwards, you and I join will up with Nick at the ranch and start looking for them. We had decided we'd give them until at least midmorning to show up before we went looking for them."

"Very patient of you."

"Jim, we're concerned but not alarmed. It wouldn't be Heath's first night roughing it because of some injury to a horse or himself or . . ."

"Mind if I ask what they went up to the hills for?"

Jarrod smiled. "I think the answer to that might depend upon whom you asked. Kat went to look at the wild horses for potential breeding stock."

"And your brother?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"He would say it was about stock, but we all would tell you he went to be with Kat. He's pretty sweet on her."

"I see."

"He might just wear her down one of these days too."

"Then I suppose there's a chance they aren't missing at all?"

"Heath told mother he'd be home late last night, a couple of hours past supper."

"Like no boy has ever lied to his mother?"

"If Heath said it, he meant it. If it had been manageable trouble, I'd expect he or Kat would have been back by now. That neither are suggests it is something more serious."

"So where do we look first?"

"After we meet up with Nick at the ranch, we'll head up towards Mount Diablo. The ranch is on the way. Nick knows that area better than I do."

Jim's instincts were to go it alone and get searching faster. His mind raced in analysis. Like that worked out so well in trailing Jake Criolla. Artie was right about me. I like to act first, think later and I'm not good at trusting others. These people obviously care about Kat. They know the territory too. Artie's voice rang clear as a bell in head. "Be sensible for once. Don't go off half-cocked."

They stopped and left word with the deputy sheriff to keep on the "search" such as it was. As a deputy explained, "I wouldn't expect much to happen on that front. The Sheriff just ran down to the port after receiving an urgent telegraph message. I don't expect him back for at least an hour."

"Tell the sheriff that Nick, Mr. West and I are heading up to Mt. Diablo to look for Heath and Kat Romaine."

"Will do. Good luck, Jarrod."


	2. Brotherly Love

Chapter 2 - Brotherly Love

Nick met them at the gate.

"Nick, this is Jim West. He's a friend of Kat's from back east."

"Howdy, Jim. Now can we get going?"

Jim could immediately see the reference in one of Kat's letters about Nick being something like himself. As they got about hundred yards past the gate, a horse and buggy approached. The brothers stopped. So did Jim.

"Audra, this is Mr. West, a friend of Kat's from Washington, DC."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. West."

"All mine," Jim smiled. Kat hadn't lied. Audra was amongst the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

"Please find them soon. The Roberts are so worried about Kat."

"You are just as worried about your brother, I suspect?"

"Heath is always getting in the middle of jams, but he usually turns up fine. Kat's in good hands, Mr. West."

Jim doffed his hat as they rode off. He wouldn't admit to anyone that the image of Kat in someone else's hands bothered him, and far more than he believed it should.

"Where are we going?" Jim asked Nick.

"Northeast of Mount Diablo, just above the tree line."

"What kind of trouble could they get into there?"

"Rattlers, mountain lions, black widows, and tangling with what they went up to look at, wild horses."

"How about the two-legged kind of trouble?"

"Possible."

"Are there trails, roads?"

Jarrod answered. "It's not total backwater. There are a couple of roads to Mt. Diablo, including one to the summit. There's even a lovely hotel, Mountain House, near the summit. The stage goes through from Walnut Creek to Danville twice a day. It's a very popular getaway for city folks."

"That's not likely where we'd find Heath and Kat," Nick interrupted. "The wild horses stay far away from the roads. It'll be trails all the way for us."

"Are they well used?"

"There are a couple of well worn ones below the tree line toward the summit and some less good ones toward Deer Flats. All the roads and the commercial traffic are on the other side of the summit."

"Any Indians up there?"

"There are some Miwoks on the mountains, but they aren't really indigenous to Mount Diablo like they are to the Sierras."

"In other words they were pushed out and up?"

"I'm afraid so. It's particularly sad because the Miwoks aren't an aggressive people. A smattering of them have remained as workers on ranches but ten times as many have been pushed off the land."

"Same tale everywhere." Jim shook his head in sorrow. "What level of concern do you have about Heath and Kat being missing?"

"If it were just Heath, I'd figure he got sidetracked and probably wait one more day. He knows we've got his back covered on the ranch, but Kat wouldn't leave the Roberts high and dry like that, not even for a day, not without asking someone to take care of the horses. She didn't ask anyone. Nor did she tell the Roberts she'd be gone overnight," Nick said.

"Sounds like her."

"So, Jim, how do you know Kat?" Nick asked.

"As Jarrod said, we're friends from back east."

"Must be a pretty good friend to have run out here from DC cause you thought she was in trouble."

"Yes." Jim gave him what Artie would describe as classic Jim West. What the hell did this Nick character want to hear? Carnal friends?

"You know why she always wears a scarf around her neck?"

"Do you?"

"Nope, I just figured you might if you were close friends."

"Does Heath know?"

"He isn't saying if he does."

"Me either."

As they approached the foothills, Nick led them on a distinct turn north. "We'll take the old Murrieta trail and veer off above the tree line."

When they were not far from the summit, Jim could see a road off in the distance. "How far out of the way is Mountain House from where we are heading?" Jim asked Nick.

"About two miles from where we'll turn north by northeast."

"What are you thinking, Jim?" Jarrod asked.

"They could be at the hotel."

"I doubt it," Nick said. "More likely they sheltered in a cave or an abandoned Miwok hut."

"Is there telegraph access at the hotel?"

"No, there are no rail lines near here yet. The stage brings mail or telegraph messages."

"If you two want to go ahead, just show me the cutoff for when I come back. I want to check out the hotel."

"Mr. West, you don't know my brother very well. He's not shacking up at the hotel with Kat."

"Nick, I don't think Jim meant anything by that. It's just that the hotel is a good deal closer than Stockton and if they couldn't make it home, but were able to make it there for the night, that would have been the sensible thing to do rather than look for a cold cave."

"Just the same, I'm going ahead as planned. You coming with me, Jarrod?"

"Yes, Nick."

"Would you like us to leave some breadcrumbs for you to follow, Jim?"

"I don't think I'll have any trouble finding you, Nick," Jim smiled. He almost felt pity for Nick Barkley, hung up on Kat, jealous of his brother and not too pleased about Jim either. No, Kat wasn't kidding about the Barkley brothers in her letters.

The ride to the hotel, though steep, was easy once Jim reached the road. The hotel was situated in a lovely spot looking over the valley. As he rounded to the front of the hotel, he saw the stage had just arrived. Jim doffed his hat and greeted the driver, the only person in view. "Howdy."

"Same to you. Are you staying at the hotel?"

"No, I just got here. It's a very quiet place."

"Mr. Hall doesn't usually take bookings for this week. He and the family take their own vacation now, leaving a small staff to clean and refresh the place."

"Guess that answers my question. I was looking for a couple of folks who I thought might have been stranded up the mountain but made it here for shelter last night."

"If they made it here, they wouldn't be turned away, I can tell you that."

"Guess I'll check inside then."

"You mind taking in the mail and messages in for me while I tend to my horses? Bessie's got a loose shoe and it's going to put me behind schedule if I get talking to Luther, he's the houseman. I'm surprised Sally's not out here ready to go home."

"Sally?"

"Sally Nilssen, she does the baking and housekeeping. I guess she didn't come up on the morning stage from Walnut Creek. Maybe she's taking a day off too. If you do happen to see her, tell her I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Have a good ride back," Jim said before jogging up the front steps. He took the bundled mail and several loose folded sheets to the front desk. "Hello, anyone here?" He rang the desk bell when no one responded. Several of the sheets on top of the bundle sailed to the floor as Jim took his arm off the bell. He bent over to pick them up. He immediately recognized one as a wanted flyer. Aside from briefly noticing the headline "Escapees from San Quentin," and the drawing of three grimy faces, Jim didn't take the time to look more closely. He smelled something burning.

Jim headed for the kitchen door. A dry kettle was the source of the odor. Jim crossed to the stove to shut off the gas and remove the kettle. He turned to open the back door to air the room. A five inch swath of blood was smeared in a downward stroke midway on the door. Jim didn't see or hear anyone around. Cautiously, he opened the door. A trail of blood on the ground led to the stables. Jim drew his gun and proceeded carefully.

Jim heard nothing but birds and saw no one as he followed the trail. Just inside the stable door, a man's body lay curled facing away on the ground. Jim was about to check for a pulse, but when he leaned over to look more closely, he knew it was pointless. Jim turned his head in disgust before he was compelled to continue to search the stables. Bloodied shoe prints led him further into the stables. Atop a pile of hay in an empty stall lay a second body, a woman.

Jim hung his head. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn Jake Criolla had been there. Then Jim made a connection: the escaped prisoner notice. One of the faces was hauntingly familiar. Jim leaned against a post for a minute to compose himself and brace for the possibility of facing another Criolla or someone as warped as that family had been. The stage driver, Jim had to let him know. Jim ran out and yelled to the man as he was pulling out. The driver halted.

"What's the problem?"

"You need to send the sheriff up here as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"There are two dead bodies in the stable, a man and a woman."

"Show me," the driver dismounted and stood next to Jim.

"Trust me, you do not want to see. The folks who did this are beyond cruel."

"How do I know it wasn't you?" The driver began to reach for his sidearm.

Jim's arm sprung to hold the stage driver's hand down faster than he could get to the holster. "I'm an agent with the United States Secret Service. I've got identification in my back pocket. I think this may have something to do with that escaped prisoner flyer you brought up here."

"Those guys are bad news. I heard they held up two stages outside of San Francisco. Killed the drivers and hurt a bunch of folks."

"I need to go take a closer look at that flyer." The man followed Jim inside. "Shit!" Jim shook his head in disgust and disbelief. "Where's the nearest telegraph office?"

"Pleasanton, about fourteen miles out of Danville."

"How far is Danville?"

"About fourteen miles from here, all downhill."

"Can you get a runner to take a message to the telegraph office after you notify the sheriff?" Jim scribbled a message quickly and handed it over along with a crisp twenty dollar bill. "That ought to motivate someone."

"It will. Look, you have any idea how long ago this happened or where these folks went after here?"

"I think they provisioned from the pantry before they left, which suggests they'll be staying off main roads for a while. At least, we can hope for that." Jim couldn't hide his disgust at what else he might find. "You get going. The more armed men out looking for these convicts, the sooner it will end."

"Good luck, mister. I don't envy you if you find them. Be careful."

Jim held the flyer in his hands. What were the odds? The research Artie had done on Criolla was probably back on the train, but Jim had never bothered to look at it. Would it have told him that the Criollas had an older brother in prison in San Francisco? Jim shucked the thought off, realizing had he known it wouldn't have made any difference. The only thing that did matter was finding and stopping Ceśar Criolla and his two accomplices before they hurt more people. Jim quickly checked the hotel rooms for any other possible victims. Finding none, and grateful for the fact, Jim headed back to the stables to track the movements of this heinous bunch. It didn't take much to figure out they'd gone up towards the summit, but it was a little harder to be certain which trail they took from there. Jim's gut lurched when he concluded it was because Jarrod and Nick's horses had overlaid their trail.

Jim also worried about Kat. The thought of what happened to that woman happening to her was unbearable. Jim breathed deeply a moment. No, it was unlikely these prisoners had anything to with Kat and Heath being overdue last night. The criminals' trail had only gone up from Mountain House; there had been none recently down to it but his own. As to what might have happened since the escapees fled Mountain House, Jim could only remind himself it was a big forest with lots of trails in lots of directions. Even if Jarrod and Nick were behind them, there was no reason to think they might meet up. Or Kat and Heath either. On the other hand, they could meet up. Jim had to find them all, to warn them of the horror that might be lurking, the horror of a Criolla. Even Jim wasn't certain he was ready to face another one.


	3. Fearing the Worst

Chapter 3 - Fearing the Worst

Jim pushed his tired horse as fast as he dared. "Sorry, boy. It wasn't much of a rest, and I don't know when the next one might be." Jim rode for an hour until he stopped at the edge of a clearing. His horse's nostrils flared. He recognized something, but what? Then Jim saw them in the distance. Meandering, prancing, dancing. Wild horses. It was not the first time he'd seen such a sight, but given the horror of the morning, this struck him as more joyous than ever before. He wished he could have seen Kat's face when she saw them. If she'd seen them.

As much as he'd have liked to linger, Jim hurried forward. Unfortunately, the trail of the Barkley brothers had been obliterated by the hooves of the wild horses. Jim skirted along the edges of the clearing looking for trail turn offs that might prove promising. After a few minutes, Jim was confident he'd found Nick and Jarrod's trail. Jarrod's horse had a heavy right rear step that dug up far more turf than the left. Still, Jim's horse continued to flare his nostrils and began to pull him in a different direction. Jim let his horse lead. Was it Jim's imagination or did his horse seem to have reenergized since coming upon the wild horses?

They continued for nearly forty minutes. The debris on the forest floor suggested horses had been through here recently, but whose horses Jim couldn't say. Jim wondered if trusting his horse had been a smart idea. Then his horse began to pull him off the trail, into the woods. His nostrils flared more often. He began to whinny. Jim thought he heard a similar noise in the distance. His horse certainly did. He pulled Jim through brambles as if he was riderless. This was a new side to Jim's excitable and spirited horse. Jim trusted him though. He tucked low and let the horse lead.

Jim's horse suddenly reared. Jim was caught by surprise and slid off of his back. The horse darted forward. Jim pulled himself off the ground and gave chase. In a small clearing, Jim's horse was . . . nuzzling . . . you would have to call it frolicking . . . with Schumann. Jim felt a lightness at his horse's discovery. Jim began to call for Kat. No one responded. She had to be close. Schumann wouldn't go far from her . . . not unless . . . no, he just wouldn't.

The horses quieted after a couple of minutes. Jim approached Schumann. The horse remembered him. Those big nostrils! But how to get the horse to take him to Kat? Jim patted Schumann on the back. "Come on, where's Kat big fella? Find Kat."

Schumann didn't seem too interested at first. Then he started walking deeper into the woods before he stopped cold. A bark house was nestled against a tree. Jim moved to the side and crept toward the opening. The sobbing of a child and . . . the singing comfort of a mother . . . the language foreign . . . but not Indian. Russian? "Kat?" Jim said as he entered. The tableau inside confused him at once.

"Jim?" Kat stared in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Blame it on Artie."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. You explain now." A blondish man was lying down on an animal skin, his leg splinted, his eyes appearing feverish.

"Heath and I came up yesterday to check out the wild horses. He got clipped hard by a horse. His tibia snapped and he has a bad cut. I splinted the leg and patched up the cut, but there just wasn't time to get him back. We camped out in a cave last night. I got him on his horse this morning even though he started getting feverish, but as we rode we heard screaming. Then this little girl came running out right in front of us. I could barely rein Schumann back in time."

"Your arm?" Jim acknowledged the sling she'd fashioned. Jim removed it to take a look. "It looks dislocated."

"The girl was hysterical. She wanted nothing to do with Heath, but she let me hold her. I tried to get her up on Schumann with me to bring her back, but she fought me like the devil. She kept tugging me, trying to take me someplace. She brought me here. Oh Jim, how can human beings be so cruel?"

"What did you find?"

"About forty feet right of the hut, it must be her mother. Jim, it's beyond horrible. I knew I needed to find help, but I couldn't leave either of them to do it. The girl goes crazy if I try to leave the hut and Heath's fever's been getting worse. I didn't know what to do."

"Staying put may have been the smartest move possible, Kat," Jim said taking her in a firm embrace.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll thank me for this later. Try not to scream too loudly," he said before he quickly manipulated her shoulder back in to place. Kat bit into Jim's opposite shoulder to avoid screaming in pain, Jim's rawhide shirt kept her teeth from cutting through. "I'm going to go check on the mother, then I'll be right back. Do you have a gun?"

"Just that little one that you gave me."

"Take your friend's gun and keep it ready."

"What's out there, Jim?"

"People that scare even me, Kat."

It didn't take Jim long to confirm that the young Miwok's mother had been a victim of the escaped convicts. Jim's problem just got bigger: how to protect Kat, Heath and the girl while tracking those villains and also alerting Nick and Jarrod. He couldn't count on the shelter being safe for them. The convicts could return to it as a shelter for the night if they hadn't moved far.

Jim returned to the hut, only to be greeted by Kat's shaky gun hand aiming at him while the child clung for dear life behind Kat's leg. Jim took the gun from her. He hugged her again not releasing for thirty seconds.

"How could anyone be that awful? I think she saw it happen," Kat whispered.

"It's escaped convicts from state prison and I don't know where they are now. They could be far away or close by. Barkley's brothers are somewhere up here too, looking for you, and they don't know about these convicts. We could hole up and wait until we think it is safe, or we could try to get to help."

"Heath needs a doctor. His wound is infected."

"There are three of these men. We'd be very vulnerable out there. You could barely hold Heath's gun straight with your bad arm."

"I could handle the derringer."

"The derringer is great at a four foot range."

"That will teach them a lesson if they get too close."

"Good, I don't really like it when other men get too close to you."

"Me either," Kat whispered and kissed his ear.

"Wake up, Mr. Barkley, we're heading out of Dodge. Or into it. We'll see soon enough."

Health woke up groggy.

"Heath, my name is Jim West. Kat and I are going to get you on your horse. Since nothing is wrong with your hands, I'm going to ask you to hold your gun once atop the horse. Be ready to use it, assuming you are not so feverish you can't still recognize your brothers."

"Nick and Jarrod are here?"

"Somewhere not far, yes, possibly along with three escaped convicts who define the word 'nightmare'. Your brothers don't know about the convicts. Got it?"

"They killed the girl's mother?"

"Yes, and two folks up at Mountain House."

"Do we know where they are heading?"

"As far as I can tell, down this side of the mountain."

"Where are we heading?"

"We have to decide that. Danville is the closest town and probably the most sensible choice given your condition. How far do you think you can ride?"

"Put me on my horse. I'll stay up there until we reach Stockton if need be."

Jim laughed. He could see himself in Heath Barkley. He knew Heath meant what he said. Whether he could deliver was another question.

"There must be someplace closer to shelter?"

"Jonas Hill has a giant spread down the foothills of North Peak."

"Then we head that way. Kat, your job is to persuade the child to come with us. Do it fast because we need to get off this mountain before dark."

"Easy for you to say. She's already bitten me twice."

"I thought you liked . . . no never mind . . . let's get moving."

"I've missed you, Jim."

Jim winked before he led them outside to the horses and helped Heath and Kat — with the child wrapped around her chest like a vine — atop their horses. With the knowledge that his brothers were at risk, Heath seemed to rally. He found the shortest trail down the mountain, but had the good sense to let Jim lead.

Jim insisted on silence as much as possible so he could keep alert for sounds of the other Barkleys or the convicts. So far, they hadn't heard gunshots. He supposed that was a good thing, although the two at the hotel were killed with knives.

Jim's watchfulness kept the pace slow. The other brothers shouldn't be too far away, not unless they kept following the tracks of the convicts by mistake and the convicts were moving at a pace. If that was the case, they'd probably be on open ground by now and the Barkleys would realize their mistake. There would be gunshots likely then.

On the whole, Jim became cautiously optimistic that they might make it down the mountain without encountering the convicts. His worst nightmare hadn't yet come to fruition. After he'd seen what happened to Sally and the Miwok woman, he couldn't help but think what if it had been Kat. That, he knew, might have been the blow that broke him.

They persevered on at a measured pace. As troops go, they were a sorry bunch. The singular piece of good news was that the Miwok child had exhausted herself and slept. Then the gunshots began. Straight ahead and not very far either.


	4. Confronting Ugliness

Chapter 4 - Confronting Ugliness

"You stay here. If I don't come back in half an hour, head back to Mountain House. The sheriff should be there by now."

"No, we're coming with you," Heath said.

"A fly could knock you off that horse. These are three killers, not flies."

"I'll stay on this horse and fire this gun if needed, don't you worry."

"Kat, keep at least fifty yards behind us and don't stop anywhere you can't turn around and retreat fast."

They rode another sixty yards down the trail onto a wooded spur trail veering back towards North Peak. Another fifty feet in, they saw Jarrod and Nick's horses tied to trees at the base of another wooded trail. Although it appeared possible to take the horses through, based on two sets of hoof prints ahead, Jim dismounted, deciding to follow the Barkley brothers' lead and walk. It was quieter, for one, and gave him more flexible mobility. Another volley of shots confirmed to Jim the action lay ahead. "Heath, Kat, you stop here."

"It's my brothers up ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"What about Kat and the girl's safety?"

"You stay behind then."

"It's okay, Jim. We'll be fine."

"Find some good cover and keep her as quiet as you can until you hear a familiar voice."

Kat nodded. The little girl had awakened terrified from the shots. She maintained a stranglehold on Kat's neck as if she hoped to melt into Kat's chest to hide.

Jim ran along the tracks, while Heath on horseback quickly fell behind. In a small clearing ahead, Jim observed two horses tied off to a tree. To the far left, Nick Barkley aimed his gun at what had to be a cave in the rocks. Several feet across from him, Jarrod was kneeling on the ground aiming his gun too. From Jarrod's posture, it was clear he was hurt, though how was not yet evident.

Jim whistled, drawing Jarrod's attention. After Jarrod acknowledged Jim, then let Nick know Jim was coming, Jim moved in towards Nick.

"What happened?"

"We followed tracks and thought maybe they'd holed up in a cave. When we saw the horses, we knew it wasn't them, so we hollered hello, planning to ask if they had seen Heath and Kat. They started shooting from inside the cave. Winged Jarrod's left arm. I don't know what their problem is and they aren't saying."

"It's three escaped convicts from San Quentin and they are bad news, killers and rapists."

"Well, if that's the case, they aren't leaving here in one piece, I can tell you that."

Jim looked back toward the turn in to the clearing where Heath was emerging on his horse. "Damn it!" Jim muttered. "We don't have time to wait them out." Jim pulled two giant marble sized balls out of a pouch on his belt. "We smoke them out and then start shooting."

"Shouldn't we give them a chance to surrender if they want?" Jarrod asked.

"Not these bastards. Give me a few rounds of cover to get a good toss."

Nick fired into the cave a couple of times just before Jim dove across the mouth tossing his smoke bombs. Within a minute, two gagging men stumbled forward with guns drawn, firing indiscriminately blinded by the smoke still. Jim and Nick fired the moment they saw the men.

"Damn." Jim repeated. "Criolla isn't here."

"Someone could still be inside. I might have plugged him earlier."

"No, there were only two horses tied up. He's out there somewhere. So is Kat!" Jim ran off the way he came before anyone could ask him more.

"Nick, I'll stay here with Jarrod. Go help him."

Nick didn't ask. "Right behind you, West," he yelled, although Jim was already many steps ahead.


	5. Nightmare Redux

Chapter 5 - Nightmare Redux

Jim had no clue where Ceśar Criolla was. He could have been miles away. Jim hoped so. The only thing he knew for certain was that the two horses at the cave had worried him from the first moment he saw them and that he'd left Kat and the girl alone and vulnerable in the woods. He had to get to them as fast as possible.

Kat wasn't with his horse, but then again he had told her to hide. He called her name quietly. No response. Jim mounted his horse and moved slowly ahead, calling softly for Kat along the way with frequent pauses to listen for her. When he made it just beyond the top of the trailhead, he heard a whinny and then saw a riderless Schumann further down the trail. Schumann's reins had been hastily thrown over a tangle of branches on a tree by a meadow. A sound behind him caused Jim to turn abruptly, gun aimed. Nick Barkley was looking at the end of Jim's barrel. Before Nick could speak, Jim put a finger up to his mouth to silence Nick as Jim resumed surveying the meadow.

Jim's heart fell. Ceśar Criolla was holding the Miwok child in one arm in front of him with a gun aimed at the child. Kat was approaching Criolla. Jim knew what she was doing: bargaining herself for the child's life. If only Jim could get a clear shot. But the terrified child was all flailing arms and legs. Jim had to be patient. He had to hope a moment would come where he could shoot the bastard and that it happened before Kat was in Criolla's clutches.

Nick's whispering disturbed Jim's thinking. "What the hell are we waiting for?"

"I'd like not to get Kat or the kid killed because I rush in without a plan. If you and I go in now, he can shoot at us and we can't shoot back lest we hit Kat or the kid. If we wait a bit, he'll let the kid go. He did before. She's no threat and doesn't give him anything he wants. He's going to take Kat instead. I don't see a clear way to stop that without risking her getting hurt in the crossfire, at least not yet."

"You said they were killers and rapists. You can't let him take her."

"We just need to buy a little time to get the drop on him without giving him time to do anything to hurt Kat. That means he needs to know we are following him, but not to feel too threatened. It's probably best if he just thinks it's one man following him. How good are you with that gun?"

"Plenty good."

"Good enough to take a head shot when you get the chance even if he's holding Kat?"

"I wouldn't risk her life on it, no."

"That's the difference then. If I can get the chance to make that shot, I can make it. I know that I might have to wait for it though." Jim never stopped tracking the action in front as he spoke. Criolla didn't let go of the child until he had Kat right in front of him. He dropped the child and then quickly reached forward towards Kat's waist to pull Kat in tightly. Jim heard the popping sound of the derringer firing.

"You bitch!" Criolla yelled as he held her crushingly tightly. The derringer dropped to the ground between them. Criolla bit hard into Kat's shoulder. Jim wanted to vomit. He knew what Criolla had in mind for her from the beginning and it just got worse. Jim had to reveal himself before Criolla could act and keep him off balance.

"Nick, get the little girl and take her back to Heath and Jarrod."

"You'll need help taking this bastard down."

"Kat just traded herself for the girl, so let's honor her wishes first. Come back as soon as you can. I have an idea how to handle this."

"I don't like it," Nick said even as he ran off into the forest after the little girl.

With gun drawn, Jim stepped out into the open, clear of Schumann. "Ceśar Criolla, let the lady go and give yourself up now."

Criolla laughed in a way that shook Jim's soul, with that same grunting laugh of his younger sister Eliza. He spun Kat around so she faced Jim. Criolla clenched her just under her breasts so hard that she couldn't duck down to give Jim a head shot had it occurred to Kat. Criolla's gun dug into the right side of Kat's neck.

"Unless you're willing to shoot through her, I ain't too worried. Now you step back into the woods you came from until we clear out of here else she dies."

"I've seen what you do to women, Criolla. She's not going to be any better off going with you than if I do shoot through her, so just let her go. Then it's just between us, man to man."

"You think you can take me yourself?"

"I know I can. With a gun, with a knife, or with my bare hands."

Criolla laughed that miserable laugh again. "You ain't never tangled with a Criolla, fool."

"Jake and Eliza would tell you different if they alive."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"Big words are all you got, mister. Now step back or I shoot her."

"Then there'll be nothing between us."

Criolla momentarily looked towards his nearby horse. If he tried to mount that horse in the open, Jim almost certainly would get a clear shot at Criolla in the process. Jim could tell Criolla was strategizing how to get on the horse with a hostage as he started to inch Kat backwards in the direction of the horse.

An idea came to Jim, but it wasn't without some risk. Jim fired a shot that just missed Criolla's horse, startling it so that it ran off into the woods. "I'm not going to make it that easy for you, Criolla."

"What part of me hurting the girl did you not understand?" Criolla brought his gun arm around Kat's throat and began to throttle her.

"Guess you'll just have to walk out of here, Criolla. Backwards."

As Kat's face started to turn blue from lack of air, Jim knew he had had taken it as far as he dare. Criolla might just kill Kat without meaning to. Criolla seemed to catch on too. He released his grip around her neck and holstered his gun, his arm quickly coming back up to her neck with a jagged knife.

"Let's see how you want to play this when I start carving her up slowly." With a tiny flick, he drew a few beads of blood to show how serious he was.

"Okay, Criolla. Back down."

"I want a horse."

"Sorry, but I left mine a mile back. I don't think you're going to wait for me to get it."

"That one must be hers then. Untie it and push it over this way."

"Sure thing," Jim said as he walked over to Schumann. "Okay, boy, now it's time for you to help Kat." Jim unhitched Schumann and demonstrably urged the bay forward to satisfy Criolla, but he didn't really need to since Schumann would make a beeline for Kat anyway. Jim just needed Kat to be well enough to know what to do next.

"Here's what happens next. You stay back there. We're going up the trail with the horse. I so much as hear you rustling a leaf, I start cutting her." Criolla nicked her neck again.

"I'm staying put."

Jim watched as Criolla dragged Kat backwards onto the trailhead with Schumann following. Jim took a step forward. Criolla fired a shot that fell short of Jim, but gave Jim fair warning of his skills with a gun. Jim would have to hang back some. Criolla won that minor victory. He'd have time to mount Schumann and pull Kat up after him without Jim getting an opportunity to shoot. But once they were underway, Criolla would relax some, believing he was in control of both Kat and her horse. Little did he know.

Jim whistled for his horse. He arrived just as Jim was ready to follow. Jim mounted quickly. Nick was also just behind.

"Where's Kat?"

"She'll be okay. She and Criolla should be on Schumann now."

"You let him get away with her?"

"He wasn't offering much choice. Give me a twenty yard lead. I want you get Kat to safety if she needs assistance."

"What does that mean?"

"When Schumann dumps Criolla, if Kat can't hang on, get her clear. I'll keep Criolla busy."

Jim didn't wait for a response, but pulled out fast. Criolla would have a hard time hanging on to Schumann, Kat and a weapon, although Jim suspected he'd do his best to keep the gun in hand. At least Jim hoped it would be the gun and not the knife. Criolla could hurt Kat pretty badly just trying to keep hold of it while riding Schumann. No, he'd have switched to the gun while riding.

Jim slowed down as he heard Schumann's measured steps ahead. The trail was too steep going down to try anything yet. If Kat couldn't hold on to Schumann with her injuries, Criolla would end up with Kat still in his grasp if Schumann reared going downhill. Jim continued slowly forward hoping the ground would level out some soon. As they continued for another fifty meters, Jim was grateful for Schumann's crankiness. His snorts and whinnies made it clear he did not appreciate how he was being handled. Better still, it kept Jim and Nick's approach less noticeable. Criolla couldn't doubt that Jim was following, but he probably believed he had more space and time to maneuver than he really did.

Jim felt some relief when he noticed the ground flattening out a little and the trees getting thinner. They must be near the bottom. That was probably best for all, because dusk was falling and staying on the trail would become impossible then. The moon would be nearly new that night.

Jim recalled the map showing a large ranch at the bottom of North Peak. He expected Criolla would try to kick Schumann into gear when he hit more open space. Jim hoped that Kat would know this was the time to act. Jim would also give a familiar whistle just in case. It was the identical signal Kat would give to Schumann, but the chances were better if she gave it — if Kat had the breath remaining to whistle after that throttling. Either way, it was time to try the maneuver.

Jim pushed his horse to full speed and let out a loud series of three short whistles as soon as he saw Criolla hit the edge of the woods into open space. Moments later, Schumann reared high. Jim jumped off his horse and ran all out toward Criolla as Criolla slid off the rear of Schumann. Kat hung on only for a second or two longer than Criolla. Jim flung himself on to Criolla's back and rolled him away from Kat. Nick rode up to Kat, dismounted and pulled Kat to a safe distance. Nick then kept his gun aimed towards Criolla and Jim West and watched.

Jim's initial advantage of the tackle didn't last long, but the one big benefit was that Criolla had been separated from his gun. Criolla, heavier and larger, quickly rolled Jim over. They exchanged punches at close range while rolling on the ground, each using one hand to hold the other. Criolla broke free as Jim's back rolled into a jutting rock and arched. Criolla stood up and pulled out his jagged edged knife, slashing it in the air.

"Gonna carve you up for dinner."

Jim bolted upright and jumped back safely out of reach of the knife. Then he reached down to his belt for his own knife. "Jake said the same thing, but I'm the one who walked away."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Name's James West, United States Secret Service, not that you'll need to remember that for long. It's time for you to join your brother and sister in hell." They circled each other.

"You know, Jim, I could just shoot the sonofabitch now," Nick yelled from the sidelines.

"And steal my fun? No thanks."

Criolla swiped perilously close to Jim as they jousted for position. Criolla sported at least a six inch advantage in reach over Jim. Jim bobbed and weaved, escaping Criolla's reach until Criolla grazed Jim's shirt slicing it and drawing a thin bead across Jim's torso. Jim parried the next swipe of Criolla's knife with an arm block. Jim managed only a weak kick into Criolla's gut before Jim needed to block another punch from Criolla. This time Criolla made contact with a medium uppercut to Jim's upper torso. Jim felt his breath diminish and retreated a few feet. Rather than advance, Criolla backed up several feet toward the woods.

Jim realized Criolla's plan. Criolla was edging the direction of their fight, trying to steer it so that Jim's body impeded Nick's aim providing Criolla a chance to flee back into the woods. Jim advanced, bobbing and weaving trying to get Criolla turned around. Criolla knew what Jim was doing, however, and didn't move much.

Jim decided to get more aggressive. He blocked Criolla's knife wielding arm with his left arm, savagely kicked his right leg into Criolla's groin and then threw a right uppercut to Criolla's jaw that rattled it. Still, Criolla's knife came right back slashing back at Jim. It snagged on the end of Jim's right hand as he pulled it back preparing for the next parry. Jim was forced to retreat, a pattern that was beginning to worry him as blood began to ooze from his hand. Criolla took Jim's moment of retreat to edge even closer to the woods and further away from Nick's gun.

"Anytime you want help, Jim," Nick offered to end the duel with his gun.

Jim didn't waste another second. His fists and feet flew at Criolla, too fast for Criolla to respond, and in movements too unfamiliar for Criolla to parry effectively. Criolla was getting battered, although he somehow still held on to the knife. With Criolla down on the ground, winded and bruised, Jim backed up fifteen feet. It was time to take care of that damned knife. Jim had learned that a Criolla would keep slashing with his or her last breath. As Criolla rose up, Jim flung his knife at Criolla's hand as hard as he could, letting out a groan on the release. The knife pierced through and stuck in the clenched side of Criolla's right hand. Criolla dropped the knife.

"Wouldn't a knife into his heart have been smarter, Jim?" Nick yelled.

Jim wasn't listening. A running, flying kick dropped Criolla back to the ground. Jim followed up with a barrage of lefts to Criolla's face. Criolla grabbed onto Jim and rolled him over twice. Jim's head bounced off a rock. Although Jim's vision blurred, his resolve did not. He rolled Criolla back over and continued with a merciless series of lefts that made Criolla's face look like ground steak. Jim kept pounding, pounding, pounding.

"Jim, stop."

Kat's voice. She was okay. Breathe Jim. Head hurts. Hand hurts. Tired, so tired.

Kat pulled his head into her lap as she sat on the ground.

"You look terrible," Jim said.

"You too," Kat said in a breathy whisper. "Keep hand still. Have to wrap. If you move fingers, tendons will snap."

"Is he dead?"

Kat shrugged.

"Not quite, but he's not going anywhere. I'll keep an eye on him, Jim," Nick said.

Jim was too woozy to really pay much attention anyway. Kat returned quickly with supplies from her saddlebag. When she pulled off her neckerchief, Jim's eyes widened and he smiled. "It is serious."

"Stop it."

"I've had worse."

"Serious. You could lose use of fingers." Kat packed some moistened fabric in the wound before wrapping some horse tape around Jim's hand to keep the fingers bent steeply. Then she made a sling for his arm using her neck scarf.

"I just meant that I was honored, that you would take off your scarf for me."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Hit your head badly."

"Nah, I'd rate it a 4 of 10. The scar's not that bad, you know."

"Close your eyes. Rest."

"Nah, I'd rather look at you. Are you hurt bad?"

"I'll live."

"I'm glad, really glad."

"Why are you here?"

"In the physical sense, because of Artie. In the metaphysical sense, because I should be."

"What?" Kat's head turned suddenly and she went rigid. A hand gripped her wrist hard.

"I've got this, Jim," Nick said. Seconds later the hand slipped off Kat's wrist. A profusely bleeding wound blossomed on Criolla's chest.

"Nick?" Kat said as she saw Criolla's awful knife in Nick's hand. She looked like she might vomit at any moment.

"He wasn't a man, Kat. He was a rogue animal. You don't leave those alive unless you want more trouble."

"You okay, Kat?" Jim asked her.

"Better than you."

"In so many ways." Jim passed out.

Several minutes later, Jarrod, Heath and the girl arrived on horseback. "Everyone okay?" Jarrod asked.

"I am," Nick laughed. "The rest of you lot are a mess."

"I think we can make it to the Hill Ranch in a half an hour if we get moving now. We could all use a dose of Emiline's care about now," Jarrod said.


	6. A Quantum of Solace

Chapter 6 - A Quantum of Solace

The half hour ride took closer to an hour, as getting Jim and Kat on their horses with injured upper limbs proved challenging. It was also slow going with only a crescent moon to guide them. Halfway through, when Jim was slipping into unconsciousness, Kat dismounted Schumann to ride with Jim. Jim's horse didn't seem to mind so long as Schumann staid abreast of them.

When they arrived at the Hill Ranch, the porch light was on, but the rest of the house was dark. Not a window was open and the shades were all drawn fully.

"I better go up alone," Jarrod said. "Jonas knows me best." After Nick gave him a hand dismounting, Jarrod rang the bell. "Jonas, it's Jarrod Barkley. We need help."

No one answered immediately, although Jarrod could hear movement in the house. "Jonas, are you okay? It's Jarrod Barkley."

Jarrod, looking through the sidelight to the door into the dark hall, thought he could make out the end of a shotgun pressed in his direction. "I know someone's in there. Jonas, it's me, Jarrod Barkley. Are you and Emiline all right?"

"Who's out there with you, Jarrod?"

"Nick, Heath, two friends and a little Miwok girl. We're all a little banged up and need help. Can you let us in?"

"I'd like to help you Jarrod, but I've got a houseful of women. I've heard about the convicts up on Mt. Diablo and what they've done. How can I be certain they're not behind you?"

"The convicts are dead, Jonas. I swear to you. Nick and I shot two of them. There's a federal agent with us. He took down the worst of them."

Nick yelled out, "But I finished him!"

"That would be Nick," Jonas laughed. He opened the door a crack. "Sorry, Jarrod, but I had to be certain. Tom, Vern, give these folks a hand getting in here." Two cowhands exited, set aside their shotguns on the front porch, and went to assist the wounded inside as Jonas began to light lamps inside.

"We need a doctor, Jonas, but I guess we'll have to wait until morning."

"This might just be your lucky day. The girls are home from nursing school for a winter break."

"That is good luck."

"I'll run and get them and Emiline. Everyone just get comfortable in the parlor for now."

Heath and Jim were assisted to settees where they could lie down. Kat insisted on sitting down so that Jim's head could rest upon her lap. The little Miwok girl, who had slept most of the ride in front of Nick, woke up and attached herself to Kat's right leg.

A lovely middle-aged woman emerged. "Welcome everyone."

"Good to see you, Emiline," the three Barkley men sang out.

Emiline came over to Kat and a groggy Jim, and the child too. "Hello, I'm Emiline Hill. Welcome to our home. Can I get you something to drink?"

Kat, her throat sore from the near strangling and dry from lack of liquid for too long, tried to introduce herself but nothing came out.

"Don't you say a word, dear, I can see those bruises. I'll be right back with some water for everyone. How about you, sweetie?" she addressed the little girl. "Hakajh?" The little girl nodded and at Emiline's gesture followed her to the kitchen.

"Kat?" Jim roused irritably.

"Here," she managed a faint whisper.

"Throat hurt bad?"

"Sore. Dry. Be still. Hand. Have to."

"Bad cut?"

"Tendons cut some. Don't move."

"I'll do my best."

"Will heal if behave. Months."

"Right hand, bad news, I get it. Now rest that throat. You're no more okay than I am."

Just then, three lovely young ladies swooped into the room. "Lady and gentleman," Jonas started, "may I introduce our soon to be graduating nurses, my daughters Rebecca and Emma, and their friend Susan."

"Dang, if I'd known what was waiting for us, I might've tried to get at least a little scratched up," Nick laughed. "I guess I'll go help Emiline since you all seem well provided for."

The two Hill daughters attended Heath and Jarrod, while Susan approached Kat and Jim. After introductions, Jim insisted Susan check out Kat first.

"I'm fine," Kat protested. "Just bruises."

"Just the same, come with me to the kitchen."

"No, someone needs to stay with Jim. He has a concussion and partially torn tendons in his right hand."

"Looks like someone immobilized them pretty well already."

"It won't hold. We need to stabilize until the doctor gets here."

"I'm afraid we don't have anything with us to do that. We'll just have to keep him calm."

"Go, Kat. I'll be okay."

Kat reluctantly got up. Halfway to the kitchen she swooned to the floor. Jim instinctually sat up to get up, but then groaned and fell backward. Rebecca abandoned Jarrod to go to Jim, while Emma held Heath back from getting up on his injured leg to go to Kat.

"We haven't had anything to eat or drink for a long time," Heath called out.

Jonas and Susan helped Kat to the kitchen where she could be examined privately. Susan returned to Jim's side a minute later.

"That was fast."

"She wasn't very cooperative. Nick's getting some cold compresses for her neck and he promised to make certain she eats and drinks."

"She's stubborn."

"It's clear you two care a lot about each other," Susan said as she gently pulled back the sling to see his hand. Jim remained quiet. "You must keep this hand as still as possible, Mr. West. The doctor may want to cast it."

"You could do it."

"No, we aren't trained for that."

"Artie could do it. Bet Kat could too."

Nick passed through the room towards the front door distracting Jim from making Susan feel more useless. "How's Kat?" Jim asked.

"She'll be okay. I think she's more exhausted than anything else. I'll go back in with her in a few minutes. She sent me on a small mission for you."

"I don't need anything."

"You two may be the most obstinate beings on Earth!"

Jim was distracted by Susan's examining his head wound when Nick hastened back through to the kitchen five minutes later. Half an hour later, Nick called for Susan to come to the kitchen. Nick came out bearing Kat in his arms and followed by Susan. "She's fine. She's just asleep. I'm going to put her down on a bed and I'll be right back."

"What's that?"

"It's a splint that Nick and Kat made to keep your hand protected and bent. Piece of cut tin with rags wrapped and stuck on with some homemade plaster," Susan said.

"That girl should go to medical school," Jonas said admiringly.

"More like veterinary school," Jim said. "She does her best work on horses."

"I've had worse stitches from medical doctors," Heath piped in.

"She did your leg?" Jonas asked. "Out on the mountain?"

"She always has a kit on her horse."

"This should work well, Mr. West," Susan said. "Once I get this tied on you, you can get some rest."

"As long as you promise to check on Kat."

"I will. Now rest."

Jim quickly settled to sleep on his left side. About an hour later, he exploded upright. "Kat? Kat?"

"Calm down, Mr. West," Susan said at his side. "Please, get back down. You have a concussion."

"I noticed. Where's Kat? Is she all right?"

"She's fine. She's asleep upstairs."

"Are you certain?"

"Unless she woke up and climbed out a window, yes."

"Would you please go check on her?"

Susan returned a few minutes later with Kat trailing behind her. Kat sat down beside Jim and took his head in her lap as she leaned against the side of the settee. "Go back to sleep, Jim."

"Criolla, I let him hurt you. I'm sorry, Kat."

"Not your fault, Jim. Now sleep."

"You'll stay?"

"I'll be right here."

Jim awoke irritable and restless several more times, but was calmed by Kat's presence each time. When daylight streamed in the room, Jim and the equally tired Barkley boys were awakened by Emiline and Jonas Hill entering the room.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I hope you rested well. I've been told that much as you need to rest, you also need to eat and drink." The three nursing students were right behind Emiline with trays smelling of freshly cooked bacon.

Jim sat up and rubbed his sore head with his left hand as he stared at the contraption on his right hand.

"You look much better this morning, Mr. West," Susan said.

"Thanks to the lovely nursing care, no doubt," Jim smiled. Jim quickly scanned the room and noticed the absence of Nick and Kat. Jim imagined her stretched out on a bed sleeping.

"Going to be hard to leave this!" Jarrod said graciously accepting the ministrations of Rebecca Hill.

"Still, we should be getting along home to Mother soon, I suppose," Heath said looking greatly pleased at the attention being given him by Emma Hill.

"You will be going nowhere today, gentlemen. The doctor should be on his way here to see you now. Nick will let Victoria know about what's happened. When the doctor thinks it's safe for you to travel, we'll get you home safely."

"Really, Jonas, it's too much of an imposition, we can't let you."

"It's no imposition at all, Jarrod. Besides I owe you gentlemen more than you know."

"You don't owe us a thing."

"Let me explain to you. Emiline knows but the girls don't. Those convicts, two of them, the Parker brothers, I was responsible for their conviction."

"You, Jonas?"

"Six years ago, when I was visiting San Francisco on business, I went with a gentlemen to the bank to close a deal. We ended up in the middle of a bank robbery. The Parker brothers started shooting indiscriminately. I was only spared because I was behind Frank Gerry and he fell on top of me. I played dead until they left. I was the only living witness at the robbery trial. They swore they'd come hunt me down if they ever got out. When the sheriff got word to me yesterday, I brought in the stable hands and we hunkered down here expecting trouble, trouble that you all took care of before they got here. So thank you. Anything I have to offer you as thanks, I will."

"Daddy, you never told us! Why?"

"I didn't want to scare you. I sent you and your mamma off to your cousins before and during the trial. After that, well, they were in jail for life, so we, your mamma and I didn't feel a need to mention it."

"And last night?"

"You were worried enough knowing convicts were on the loose without worrying they were coming for us. It wouldn't have changed anything."

"Now, girls, leave it be. All's well that ends well," Emiline said. "Tend to our guests, please."

"What about Kat?" Jim asked.

Jonas approached Jim. "She and Nick left for Stockton before dawn to fetch the doctor."

Jim arose. "If you'd show me where I can find my horse, I'll be heading out then."

"About that, Mr. West, they took your horse with them."

"Can you lend me a horse?"

"No, Mr. West, you should not use your right hand at all. You must wait to see the doctor," Susan insisted.

"Dammit, that's why Kat took my horse."

"Do you mean to tell me you were thinking of riding after her with that hand?"

"I could do it on my horse."

"If you could get up on it," Heath snickered.

Jim shot a glare at Heath. "You don't know me well, Mr. Barkley."

"Let it go, Heath." Jarrod crossed the room to sit by his brother.

Jim dug into his breakfast. Then he spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom unbuttoning his pants one handed. He emerged ill-tempered, his shirt outside his pants covering his half unbuttoned pants. Susan crossed to his side immediately. "I know it's hard, Jim. Let me help."

"No."

"Then let one of the men help you."

"No."

Fortunately, the doctor arrived at the front door. "Good morning, gentlemen. I hear we have some brave men here that could use a little doctoring, although by the look of it, I'd say my services are not as desperately needed as I was led to believe."

"Lucky for us, Dr. Winston, Jonas' girls were visiting."

"They'll be working in Stockton after graduation, Jarrod."

"That's good to know," Heath smiled at Emma, who had not left his side for more than a few minutes through the night. Three pretty new girls in town were very welcomed by Heath.

"All right, who's first?"

No one volunteered.

"Okay, then. Girls, whose injuries are the most severe?"

"Heath's cut was infected, but his fever is almost gone and the leg is looking improved now," Emma reported.

"Why don't you unwrap it for me so I can look? What else do we have?"

"Jarrod was winged by a bullet. The cut was cleaned and treated with carbolic acid before we bandaged it."

"Carbolic acid? Who the devil had that on hand?"

"Kat carries it for her horses."

"Lucky for you all. Not nearly enough people are using it outside the surgery yet. And who the devil stitched up this leg for you, Heath?"

"Kat."

"Sutures are a little thick for human skin, but a job well done otherwise, I concede. What about you, young man?" the doctor crossed to Jim.

Susan recited although it was clear the doctor already knew. "He has a concussion, numerous bruises and several small cuts, and partially severed tendons in his right hand. He's been kept resting and still as much as possible. His hand was treated at the scene of injury with carbolic acid and bandaging to stop bleeding and restrict movement. Last night, Nick and Kat fastened a splint for him."

"How is the bleeding this morning?"

"Since the bandage didn't bleed through too much, I left it in place until you arrived."

"Glad to know someone left something for me to do. If you would be so kind as to get some clean water for me, I'll take a look at the wound."

"Yes, doctor."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. . .?"

"West, Jim West."

"I'm guessing that you are right-handed," the doctor spoke as he unwrapped the hand.

"Yes."

"And what is your work?"

"I'm an agent with the United States Secret Service."

"Those are the folks that track down counterfeiters, right?"

"Along with bank robbers, people plotting against the government, et cetera."

"Then I can presume your hand is critical to your work?"

"Hard to see how I can do my job without it."

"Then listen to me very closely, Mr. West. You are very fortunate that someone knew what to do to stabilize this hand after it happened. If — and I mean if and only if — you keep that hand completely immobilized for two months, the tendons may very well heal. There are no guaranties, of course. However, if you do not, they will rupture permanently. The result will be that the tops of your last two fingers will not function. Not only that, but because you will not be able to control them as you always have, they will become problematic to doing tasks that are routine. That includes gripping and writing. That would make it impossible for you to do many things required by your job. But if you do as I suggest, followed by several months of finger exercises, you may return to nearly normal."

"And if I don't want to wait that long?"

"I wouldn't do it, but I suppose you could find a butcher somewhere who would amputate above the last knuckle on those fingers. Of course, then you'd be dealing with a high probability of sepsis and well as complications from the amputations. It would certainly not be a first step."

"I guess it's a good thing I had three months of accrued leave coming my way."

"I was led to believe you be less cooperative than this. You seem to be a fast healer as far as the cut itself goes, so I think we can just put on fresh plasters and avoid stitches. When I see you in my office later this week, we'll see about fine-tuning that interesting splint they made for you. Ladies, just keep up the good work. Watch for infection. I'll leave a phial of carbolic acid on hand just in case. Now I suppose I'll return to town to look for some authentic emergencies. Good day, all!"

"Doctor Winston, could I prevail upon you to take a message to the telegraph office for me?"

"Certainly, son."

"Susan, can you get me a pen and paper? Oh, I suppose not. Could you write this down for me? Right hand injured in Criolla & Parker brothers capture. Can supervise SF matter, but unavailable in field for 3 months per doctor's orders. Will return to train in Stockton in several days and update."

"Don't worry, Mr. West, I can't think how you could be in better hands than you are now," Dr. Winston said as he parted with the message.

"I can," Jim muttered.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. West?"

"Call me Jim, Susan."

"Jim, why did Kat leave so early? Clearly she cares for you very much."

"She had responsibilities to others."

"If it were me, I don't know that I could have left someone I . . . someone I felt that strongly about."

"Then you still have lots to learn about life and duty."

Susan left the room quickly.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Jim?" Jarrod asked.

Jim wasn't answering. "Jonas, I'd like to take up your earlier offer. Can you provide me a carriage ride back to Stockton today?"

"I could, but I'm not certain I should."

"The doctor didn't say I couldn't travel."

"Jonas, much as we are enjoying your hospitality, we all would like to get home," Jarrod said.

"I suppose. You know, the girls were planning to go into Stockton in a couple of days anyway. How about if I send them along with you? Do you suppose Victoria would put them up for the night?"

"Tonight and as many nights as they'd like."

"Then I'll go make arrangements."


	7. Difficult Choices

Chapter 7 - Difficult Choices

The wagon Jonas Hill provided stopped first at the Barkleys. Victoria took Jim aside and expressed her gratitude to him for protecting her family and Kat.

"My pleasure, Ma'am. I'd like to go on ahead to Stockton if I could. I have a train waiting there for me with all my things aboard."

"Mr. West, there are three grown men living in this house. I'm sure we can provide you with clothes or any necessities you might need. I insist you stay for supper."

"I have business to attend to."

"I was told that Dr. Winston said you were to take leave of work for at least three months."

"I never committed to it."

"Mr. West . . ."

"Just Jim is fine, please."

"As is Victoria. Jim, I've grown very fond of Kat this past year as have my sons, all of them. I suppose you can imagine what it is like when three men in one household are pursuing one lady's affections."

"I'm familiar with when it is two." Jim missed Artie and their routine harmless competition for women on the road although it was more like arguing over bon bons. Jim couldn't remember a woman they seriously fought over.

"I believe it was your friend Mr. Gordon who put Kat in the care of my friend Mrs. Astor."

"Yes."

"You are as intensely private as Kat."

"I have reason to be: my work."

"And Kat?"

"I am confident that Mrs. Astor communicated her general circumstances to you. Beyond that, it's not for me to say."

"You're quite protective of her, Jim. I have often wondered if there was someone Kat left behind. Something that caused her to hold back. I believe I have my answer now."

"Kat and I are just friends."

Victoria smiled. "Of course you are. So from one good friend of Kat's to another, one greatly appreciative of your helping my sons, I must insist that you stay with us a while as you heal. We are much closer to the Roberts' ranch than Stockton and we can retrieve anything you need from your train for you."

"I suppose I will need to collect my horse from Kat before I leave."

"Your horse, Jim, yes. In the meantime, we are happy to put a carriage and driver at your disposal."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Once again, it's Victoria. Would you like one later this afternoon?"

"I suppose I can wait that long," Jim winked.

Around three o'clock, Jim could wait no longer. Audra took Jim to the Roberts. Jim came to a few self realizations when he looked at Audra, knew her great beauty and then didn't really process a word she uttered on the entire ride. Jim found Kat in the stables. She looked drawn and exhausted.

"Kat, let me help, please," Audra asked.

Jim was cuffing Kat's right wrist, nodding his head.

"Fresh water and that should be it until later."

"I'll replenish the hay too, so you don't have to come later. You look all in." Audra didn't wait for an answer but headed to work.

"Someone avoided the doctor by leaving early this morning," Jim said loudly enough for Audra to hear before he whispered. "Or did you have another reason?"

"I thought you'd stay at the Hills for a while."

"You hoped. My question is why?"

"You're going to need help to heal, help that I can't give."

"Can't or don't want to?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I suppose I should go then."

Kat looked as if she might collapse. "Yes."

Jim began to walk back towards Audra.

"Jim . . ."

Jim turned.

"I'm sorry."

Jim walked to Kat and took her left hand in his. "About what?"

"For not saying thank you for what you did."

"I didn't do anything."

"That man, Jim, if you hadn't stopped him."

"If I hadn't shown up, you'd probably never had encountered him."

"But I did, and even though I was scared out of my wits, I had hope, because you were there."

"But now you don't feel threatened, so you don't want me around?"

Kat's eyes were moist. She was shaking.

Jim wrapped his left arm around her. "Let's go sit down before you collapse. What did you get, two hours sleep?"

"Your fault. You had that lovely nurse waiting on you hand and foot, but you kept looking for me. Are you daft?"

"Yes."

"I can't do this, Jim."

"Do what?"

"Let you in again."

"Why not?"

"What do you think?"

"I think Artie was right."

"About what?"

"That we are both cowards."

"You a coward? That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not. It took Artie pushing it in my face to understand it."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not so good alone anymore."

"They'll find you a new partner. Not like Artie, but in time, maybe."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Once you heal, you'll feel differently."

"What if I don't heal?"

"We'll see then."

"What if I need you now?"

"Needs can be satisfied in many ways."

"I know it feels like I deserted you in New York. I understand why you might be angry."

"You didn't owe me anything, Jim. Not then, not now. I wasn't angry."

"Disappointed perhaps?"

"What difference does it make?"

"I care, Kat."

"Jim, Jarrod told me why you came here. I don't know what Artie was thinking. It's bizarre how he turned out right that I did need help, but now I don't. I've managed to create a good new life here. I . . . I . . ."

"You don't need me now?"

"No."

"Is it Heath?"

"Please, Jim, just leave."

"And don't come back?"

"I don't think so."

"Because you don't care about me? I've just been imagining things?"

Audra returned, interrupting any response. "Jim, could you give us girls a couple of minutes, please?" When Jim came back, only Audra was there. "I think we should go back to the ranch and talk, Jim."

"I'd prefer to leave town. I'm going to find my horse. You can give me a ride in the carriage or help me up on my horse. Either way, it's time for me to leave."

Audra walked with Jim through the stables until Jim found his horse next to Schumann. Jim opened the stall. "Come on boy, time to go home." The horse didn't move. Jim whistled. His horse balked. Jim reached out to him left-handed. "Now, boy." His horse took a step forward but objected with a whinny. "You want to stay here, fine, then stay!"

"I think you want the same thing as your horse, Jim," Audra said.

"She told me to leave."

"Did you tell her how you feel?"

Jim glared at Audra.

"I know men don't like to, but women, we need to hear it."

Jim lowered his head. "That's not it, Audra. She doesn't want me to stay because she's afraid I'll just leave again if, or when, I am well."

"Is she right?"

"She might just be."

"I'll take you and your horse to your train then."

"Thank you."

Jim's horse finally obeyed and rode tied behind the carriage. They arrived in Stockton near dinner time. Audra deposited Jim at the station and headed home. The Wanderer was no where in sight. Jim checked with the sheriff. "No idea, Mr. West. Maybe check with the station master or the telegraph office?"

Jim stopped by the telegraph office first thinking he'd have a response from Washington from his earlier message. He found three messages waiting for him.

WEST: SF PROBLEM COVERED. LEAVE APPROVED. UPDATE LOCATION. GET WELL SOON. U.S.G.

JIM, CLARENCE INFORMED ME LETTER DELIVERED TO YOU BY MISTAKE. SORRY. HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME AND UNDERSTAND WHY I WROTE IT. WE HAVE TO HOLD ON TO SPECIAL ONES. MISS YOU. PLEASE DON'T TELL LIL. ARTIE

MR. WEST: FORCED TO MOVE. PRESIDENTIAL ORDER FOR PASSAGE NOT HONORED FOR SIDING. MOVED TO S.F. WIRE FOR RETURN OR LOCATION TO MEET. ORRIN

Jim cursed. He'd have hit something but for the hand. It was going to be a long recovery. He headed for the train station. There were no more trains to San Francisco tonight. The hotels were full. Jim recovered his horse. "What the hell are you looking at?" Jim commanded him to the ground so he could mount without using his right hand. Riding him back to the Barkley ranch without using his right hand at all was harder than he ever anticipated. He was weary when he arrived. A stable hand helped him off and assisted with taking off his horse's tack. Jim would swear his horse looked pissed at where he was. Or where he wasn't.

Jim knocked on the Barkleys' door.

A butler — how had he missed that before? — welcomed him inside. "Please join the family in the dining room, Mr. West."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to bathe and get out of these clothes. Maybe burn them afterwards."

"I understand, sir. I'd be happy to assist you. I shall return in a minute."

"Thank you."

Jim held his wounded hand above the tub as he washed. Silas helped rinse his hair and assisted him into stringed night pants that Jim could handle one-handed when the need arose. "Can I bring some dinner to your room, sir?"

"Thank you, Silas. I wouldn't refuse a whiskey either."

Silas didn't deliver the dinner, however. Nick did, and brought a glass of whiskey for himself. "You know, if you had come back here before you dragged Audra to Stockton, I could have told you about your train and saved you a ride."

"I would have guessed you'd be glad to be rid of me."

"Not at all. What makes you think that?"

"The competition for Kat."

"I'm afraid that's over."

"It doesn't have to be."

"None of us want to be the rebound. Maybe the one after the rebound, but not the first. Don't worry. We'll all still be there for her as friends and neighbors. Where will you head next?"

"I don't have a clue. San Francisco, I suppose. I can get around without a horse there."

"Will you tell Kat where you are going?"

"You can tell her."

"Sure, if you want."

"I appreciate that you'll keep looking out for her, Nick."

"Least I can do."

"Why do I feel like I'm being judged?"

"By a grown man living at home with his mother? I wouldn't dare."

"If I knew what was next, it might be different. But whatever it is, I don't think it's here."

"Not that I have much expertise in this area, but did you maybe discuss that with Kat?"

"Talk hasn't really been the hallmark of our relationship."

"Sorry I asked."

"We haven't really spent that much time together."

"Sure must have made it count," Nick smiled. "Look, all I'm suggesting is that you seem to be making some assumptions that I don't get. Like that Kat wouldn't leave here."

"She feels obligated to the Roberts."

"The Roberts could sell their ranch to any number of us tomorrow. Kat has gotten them through the last year after they lost their son, but I don't think they feel the need to keep it going forever."

"And the stock?"

"Jonas Hill's a horse breeder. I think after he met Kat and I talked to him, he'd buy the entire lock, stock and barrel unseen."

"Kat needs her horses, just like I need my work."

"It doesn't have to be here and this kind, though, does it? I thought you were on to something when you mentioned veterinary medicine for Kat. Unfortunately, there's no school for that out here yet. Not that an apprenticeship wouldn't suffice. Hell, she could probably teach the teacher."

"It's a possibility, I suppose."

"See that's your problem now. It's something my mother and sister have tried to drill into all of us boys' heads when dealing with women: talking to them. Don't suppose, assume or presume. Never ends well, not for me, at least. Heath or Jarrod either." Nick sipped from his own whiskey. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

"If you'd like, I could try to get Kat to come here tomorrow night for dinner. Give you a chance to talk one more time."

"I'd like to think on it overnight."

"No problem. Just don't overthink it."

Jim didn't. Nightmares about the three Criollas swarmed in his head. He woke up startled by a horrid vision and with a pounding headache. He couldn't get back to sleep for two hours. After he did, the dreams returned. The horrid vision too. Kat, raped and gutted. Jim, was lost at sea, having suffered the one blow too many that he'd always feared. Before it had been Artie dying. Twice, or was it three times, Artie was thought dead? Jim operated on pure emotion then. Revenge or justice was all he cared about. It was hard to discern any difference between the two. He'd felt the same when he finally had a chance at Ceśar Criolla. He'd have pounded him into eternity if Kat hadn't stopped him.

Jim's mind raced with questions, the kind he liked to avoid, along with the answers, because he didn't like those any better than the questions. Why am I so afraid to admit how I feel, what I feel? Because it leaves me open, to feeling hurt, to being hurt through her by my enemies? What would Loveless do to Kat to get to me? What if my hand never heals? What will I do then? Will I turn bitter like my old friend Colonel Vail if I am no longer good or welcomed at my work? What else do I know how to do? What am I without my fists? With no knowledge of my future, how can I make promises or ask anything of anyone?

Jim, weary from lack of sleep and unable to get anymore, arose just before dawn. He dressed in borrowed clothes, buttoning the pants as best he could before getting frustrated and leaving his shirttails hanging out to cover his failure. Then in shaky left handed writing, he wrote a note to Nick. "Overthought it. Watch out for her for me." Jim was beat from just those two simple acts. He sat back down on the bed.

Artie. He thought of Artie. If only Artie was there, he would help me. Then he heard Artie's voice. "Liar!" All right, plenty of people would help me. I just can't accept it from anyone but Artie. Even he drove me crazy with the mother hen business at times. Even if he was usually right. Artie's voice spoke his head. "Okay, James me boy, how are you going to get through this recovery without me?" Maybe I should go overseas too. Get far away from anything too familiar, anyplace where I'm likely to end up in a brawl in the next few months. When was the last time I went two months without throwing a right handed punch? Jim couldn't see how he'd manage the next few months. If amputating the finger tips were a safer option, he'd consider it. But Jim had seen so many amputations go wrong during and after the War, and the recovery time would likely not be much better. If he recovered.

Jim was furious at himself. Instead of just shooting Ceśar Criolla as he would a deranged animal, Jim had to challenge him. He had to punish him in a fair fight. Would it cost Jim his career? Had that been inevitable from his first entanglement with the Criolla family? His humiliation by Eliza. His failure to save the kid. His purposeful killing of Eliza when he could have stopped her with a wound she might have survived. His hatred of Jake for the brutality of what he'd done to his victims, what he wanted to do to Jim and would have done given the chance. His pleasure at watching Jake Criolla slowly die. His anger at Ceśar that became nearly volcanic when Ceśar's hands were all over Kat. The self-loathing when Jim couldn't find a way to stop Ceśar from touching her, from taking her. The fear that Kat would be forever damaged by it, that Jim would always be seen as having failed to protect her from Criolla in both his and her eyes. Jim saw himself punching Ceśar Criolla over and over, pummeling his face into a bloody pulp until Kat intervened. She'd seen him become as brutal as Criolla. It had to have scared the shit out of her. It was beginning to scare Jim too.

Jim sighed. Artie isn't here. You have to work through this yourself. If you can. He took a deep breath before he got up. He managed to get out the front door to the stables without being seen. As he approached his horse's stall, he was startled by a voice from behind.

"Good morning, Jim."

"Good morning, Mrs. Barkley."

"Victoria."

Jim nodded.

"Heading somewhere?"

"To Stockton, to the train."

"You shouldn't be riding on horseback one-handed."

"My horse doesn't need much handling."

"Still, it only takes one startle. If you can wait five minutes, I'll give you a ride in the carriage. I was heading to town this morning anyway. I should warn you, 'no' is not an acceptable answer."

"It'd be my pleasure then," Jim said moving to doff his cap before realizing he couldn't do it with his right hand.

"I know how frustrating it must be. I once had to wear a sling for three weeks."

"How long did you make it?"

"Two weeks, with some cheating in between."

Jim smiled.

"Meet me out front with your horse in a few minutes."

Jim picked up his tack with his left hand and let his horse follow him out of the stall to the front where Victoria was hitching up a horse to the carriage. "Can I help?"

"In the first instance, I'm quite accustomed to doing this myself, and second, you shouldn't."

Jim slung his tack into the back of the carriage and waited for Victoria to sit first.

"You know, Jim, you're no less a man for needing some help for a while. The sooner you accept that, the better things will be for you."

"I've got a stubborn streak a mile long."

"Me too." Victoria urged the horse forward.

"What takes you into town so early?"

"Business. You?"

"Off to catch a train."

"To San Francisco?"

"For a start."

"Then where?"

"I haven't gotten that far."

"Running away from something? Someone?"

"Myself?"

"That's mighty far to run."

"Yep."

"You have any family living?"

"No close family, no."

"I'm sorry."

"The war ravaged a lot of families."

"That it did. It's a miracle that Heath survived Andersonville."

"I didn't know that."

"We didn't either. We didn't even know Heath existed at the time. His father never knew."

Jim politely said nothing.

"Family is what you make it, Jim. Heath is as much a son to me now as my other boys."

"Lucky him. Not everyone would be so gracious."

"Heath made it easy for us to accept him. Well, most of the time. Now if I could just have one of my grown children settle down and give me a grandchild! Any ideas of what I could do to spur that on?"

"Maybe the pickings are too slim here?"

"Or they are too picky. I thought I married the perfect man, and don't get me wrong, he was a very good man, but we all have warts."

Jim nodded politely.

"Kat once suggested to me that she could see Audra thriving in the East. What do you think?"

"Men would fall over themselves for her attention."

"They do here too, but few can keep it."

"Maybe she isn't interested in a cowpuncher or ranch owner's life?"

"No, I've thought the same. She needs a different kind of stimulation than we have here. Audra does best when she has to give of herself, say charitable works."

"Your friend Mrs. Astor could introduce her into society perhaps?" 

"Maybe. I think I'd have to drag her out there first. Perhaps in the spring. By the way, this is edge of the Roberts' ranch."

"Nice looking land," Jim said without really looking until Jim noticed his horse shooting ahead of the carriage with abandon. Jim whistled at him to stop, but he didn't. "What the hell has gotten into him?"

"Should we follow?"

"I suppose."

Jim's horse stopped at the edge of a cow fence momentarily. Jim whistled again, only to see his horse circle backwards and jump the fence.

"I've never seen him act like this."

"There's a gate we can go through up a half mile or so. It's up to you. He looks like quite a valuable horse."

"He was. I'm beginning to wonder."

"You might miss your train if we follow."

"I can always take the next one. If he's agitated, there's usually a good reason."

With some difficulty, Jim opened the gate with his left hand to let the carriage inside. They had lost sight of the horse, however.

"I suggest we ride towards the house."

"I suppose that would be the polite thing to do, but that's not where we'll find him."

"You know where he is?"

"Wherever Schumann is. Those two are like long lost identical twins. Who look nothing alike, of course."

"Soulmates, perhaps?"

"They're both stallions."

"Tell that to the Romans. It's hardly unheard of."

"I suppose."

"My youngest son, Eugene, went to college in Boston. He's never returned home. I think that's why. He's not comfortable at home anymore. I miss him. His letters tell me so little about his life."

"In the spring, when you take Audra to visit Mrs. Astor, Boston is an easy train ride from New York."

"I should, I really should. I think I will."

"I hope you find him well and happy."

"Looks like we found your missing child."

Jim's horse was nuzzling Schumann across the top of the corral gate. Schumann was neighing loudly. Then Schumann ran away and neighed in a more distressed fashion before he circled back to Jim's horse. He again neighed loudly, distressingly even, and ran to the other side of the corral by the stable door. Jim's horse circled around the tall fence to go to the other side.

"Something's got Schumann worked up. Let me out here, please. I can get through that gate faster than we can by going up and around the path."

Victoria waited for Jim to successfully open the gate before she took the cart around the long way. Schumann ran up to Jim and began to nudge him toward the stable. Jim ran forward but saw nothing. Schumann stamped and neighed at the front of the stable. Jim worked his way stall by stall looking for what was upsetting Schumann. On the fourth stall on the right, he found Kat lying on the hay struggling to breathe.

"What happened?"

"Saddle hit ribs."

"I'm going to look." Jim unbuttoned her shirt. "No wonder you didn't let the nurse look. She'd have put you to bed for two weeks with those bruises. Then you left before the doctor came. Kat, I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was this bad."

"Wasn't until now."

"Liar. You probably had cracked ribs and now may have a collapsed lung. It's off to the doctor for you."

"Can't."

"No choice." Jim went to pick her up and then realized he couldn't do it himself. "Damn. I need to get someone to help get you up. I'll be right back. As if you were going anywhere."

Jim found Victoria just outside, along with Mr. Roberts. "We need to take her to the doctor. I need a hand to get her to the carriage."

"We could bring him here."

"She may need to be aspirated. How the hell did I let her leave without being examined?"

"I understood you had a concussion, Jim."

"No excuse. I saw how savagely Criolla grabbed her and nearly strangled her too."

"There will be time for recriminations later. Let's focus on helping her now."

Jim and Victoria, with a little help from Mr. Roberts, got Kat into the carriage and kept her propped up between them, Jim's arm behind Kat holding her, stroking her head. The slow ride seemed endless listening to her strained breath.

At last they pulled up to Saint Mary Louise Hospital. An attendant helped Jim take Kat inside to a gurney while Victoria headed down the street to find Dr. Winston, the Barkleys' choice of doctors. Jim hated this part, the waiting. He sat with Kat. She seemed a little more comfortable once propped up in a bed.

"I thought you'd left town."

"I tried to yesterday. My train had to move and I couldn't find stock car space for my horse on the train to San Francisco and there wasn't a single room at the hotel, so I went back to the Barkleys for the night."

"You shouldn't have ridden."

"You're giving me medical advice?"

Kat smiled a little.

"I only rode one way. Audra took me into town in the carriage. I had to go back on my own. I went to leave this morning, but Victoria ran into me and insisted on driving me to town. She isn't one to argue with."

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't. On our way to town, my horse bolted to Schumann. Schumann led the rest of the way."

"Thank your horse for me."

"You'll do it yourself, later. We left him back with Schumann. Strange pair."

"Yes."

"Us too. This is new territory for me, Kat."

"Same here."

"I don't think we're very good at it."

"Ow, don't make me laugh."

"It took two years before Artie got through my thick skull. Two years before I learned to trust him fully or accept his help as something I needed, not that I had to suffer. To learn that I wasn't weaker for having his help, but stronger. Then when Artie was sick or gone, I discovered that I didn't just need his help, I wanted his help."

"He's a good man."

"Today, if my horse hadn't been smarter than me, I'd be on a train now. Shutting out everyone, resenting anyone helping me."

"I know how to do that."

"I know. I'm trying to say that I don't want to be that person. When I saw you on the floor of the barn like that, I had to stop lying to myself. I don't know how we are going to make this work, but I want it to. I need it to. I want to be with you and have you with me. To wake up with you, to take rides with you, to take you to theatre and music, to have children with you, to age with you."

"If we can figure a way," she nodded, her eyes tearing.

"First, you have to get well."

"I will."

"Promise?"

Kat nodded.

"Well, here's the young lady who pulled the wool over my eyes the other day! Playing doctor to everyone while ignoring herself! Let's see what's going on with you. Mr. West, if you don't mind excusing yourself."

"I'm not going anywhere, doctor."

Kat nodded.

"An unusual request, but seeing as you both agree." The doctor unbuttoned Kat's shirt. "Oh my." He then untied her scarf. "The bruising is the same age. Would someone care to explain how this happened?"

"Kat had the bad fortune of being grabbed by one of the escaped convicts, the worst of the bunch, Ceśar Criolla."

"I'd say you have three cracked ribs one of which is currently pressing into your lung."

"Feels it."

"Kat tried to work today and dropped a saddle off the wall onto her chest."

"I see. Well, I'd like to give you some oxygen to start. That should help you breathe easier. Otherwise, I'd like to keep you here and watch to see if this resolves on its own. Aspiration presents risks that I would rather avoid if possible. So for now, I prescribe strict rest. I would also like to administer a small quantity of morphine to help with that."

"No."

"Why is it that I expected that?" Dr. Winston said quite light heartedly. "I will give the nurses permission to administer it should you gain some sense and request it or if your breathing becomes more labored. Acceptable?"

Kat nodded.

"You have once again confirmed my observation, Miss Romaine, that doctors and people who like to play doctor rarely mix well. We suffer and do our best, however. I'll see you later, young lady. You too, I suppose, Mr. West?"

Jim smiled. "Count on it." It was hard not to like this doctor. He reminded Jim a little of Artie with his dramatic flair.

Victoria came in a few minutes later, after the oxygen was brought in and affixed. "How is she?"

"Cracked ribs, one displaced into the lung. Dr. Winston is hopeful that rest will do the trick."

"You will listen to the doctor, Kat, won't you?"

"I won't give her any choice."

Kat pulled the mask off. "But the Roberts need me." Jim was there to put it back down in a heartbeat.

"So do the rest of us, which is why you shall rest. I will send a ranch hand over there to take care of the horses for as many days as he is needed."

"She says thank you, Victoria, as do I. For everything."


End file.
